The Babes Contest 2008
The Babes Contest was a contest hosted by Ayvuir in late 2008 featured 128 stunning women (with some somewhat debatable choices...) chosen by a nomination process on Board 8. The contest was held in a 1v1 knockout fashion with pictures chosen for each babe to help with the voting process. Users voted for babes based PURELY on looks, rather than anything else. The winner was the unseeded Misa Campo who beat out 3rd seed Scarlett Johansson by a score of 37 to 21 in a fairly one sided final. See Also * The Babes Contest 2009 * Would you hit it if there was a 10% chance you'd get a STD? All Hail the Champ Here is Champion Misa Campo in some fine looking pictures and a video: * Video - http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=ILZvKNh2FFE * Pics: Final X-Stats # Misa Campo 50.00 #Lucy Pinder 47.06 #Elisha Cuthbert 44.44 #Keeley Hazell 40.34 #Scarlett Johansson 36.21 #Jessica Alba 34.49 #Lucy Liu 28.52 #Heidi Klum 28.45 #Natalie Portman 28.40 #Leah Dizon 27.59 #Alizee Jacotey 27.48 #Hayden Panettiere 26.32 #Eva Longoria 25.54 #Anne Hathaway 25.53 #Eliza Dusku 25.34 #Megan Fox 25.04 #Monica Bellucci 24.76 #Halle Berry 24.19 #Jennifer Aniston 23.76 #Kate Ground 23.23 #Jennifer Love Hewitt 22.89 #Sarah Michelle Gellar 21.72 #Ashley Tisdale 21.44 #Charisma Carpenter 20.06 #Rihanna 19.52 #Shakira 19.32 #Elizabeth Hurley 18.78 #Lindsay Lohan 18.77 #Keira Knightley 17.75 #Rachel Bilson 17.68 #Lauren Conrad 17.57 #Vanessa Hudgens 17.11 #Kristin Kreuk 16.97 #Allison Angel 16.90 #Mila Kunis 16.38 #Natalie Sparks 16.08 #Catherine Zeta-Jones 16.08 #Reon Kadena 15.90 #Pamela Anderson 15.00 #Reese Witherspoon 14.48 #Emmy Rossum 14.48 #Allison Mack 14.25 #Kylie Minogue 14.20 #Raven Riley 13.71 #Michelle Marsh 13.68 #Nicole Scherzinger 13.51 #Sora Aoi 13.20 #Majanda Delfino 12.88 #Rebecca Herbst 12.64 #Anna Friel 12.64 #Elizabeth Banks 12.38 #Audrina Patridge 12.31 #Georgia Jones 12.26 #Rachel McAdams 12.07 #Samaire Armstrong 11.85 #Rosario Dawson 11.79 #Laura Vandervoort 11.58 #Jewel Staite 11.58 #Amy Smart 11.07 #Marisa Miller 10.97 #Rachel Leigh Cook 10.89 #Kelly Clarkson 10.64 #Emily van Camp 10.43 #Arisa Oda 10.35 #Heather Graham 10.22 #Christina Milian 9.90 #Josie Moran 9.83 #Neve Campbell 9.83 #Hilary Duff 9.65 #Kristen Bell 9.51 #Alyson Hannigan 9.11 #Britney Spears 8.62 #Kobe Tai 8.62 #Katherine Heigl 8.28 #Erica Ellyson 8.18 #Kate Hudson 8.05 #Drew Barrymore 7.98 #Marai Sharapova 7.91 #Allison Stokke 7.73 #Cheryl Cole 7.69 #Tina Fey 7.66 #Aki Hoshino 7.38 #Kyla Cole 7.38 #Giada De Laurentiis 7.33 #Michelle Trachtenberg 7.14 #Daniela Hantuchova 7.02 #Monika Vesela 7.00 #Evangeline Lily 6.93 #Cassia Riley 6.84 #Karen McDougal 6.59 #Angelina Jolie 6.58 #Ana Ivanovic 6.49 #Mary-Kate Olsen 6.39 #Ashley Olsen 6.20 #Jennifer Ellison 5.95 #Kate Beckinsale 5.67 #Olga Kurylenko 5.35 #Mischa Barton 5.09 #Beyonce Knowles 4.66 #Holly Willoughby 4.45 #Carmen Electra 4.25 #Charlize Theron 4.17 #Miranda Cosgrove 4.01 #Taylor Swift 3.96 #Ashley Platz 3.82 #Lexi Belle 3.71 #Dita von Teese 3.69 #Shiri Appleby 3.66 #Marsha Thomason 3.57 #Lady GaGa 3.42 #Jennifer Lopez 3.35 #Mandy Moore 3.30 #Joanna Krupa 3.28 #Shannyn Sorramon 3.02 #Rachel Stevens 2.95 #Tila Tequila 2.52 #Rebecca Linares 2.40 #Ciara 2.32 #Jenny Finch 2.25 #Miranda Kerr 1.95 #Riley Mason 1.88 #Heather Hunter 1.81 #Emilie de Ravin 1.80 #Saaya Irie 1.60 #Helena Bonham Carter 1.51 #Miley Cyrus 1.44 #Sarah Palin 1.26 #Kimberly Wyatt 1.04 External Links * Complete Babes Contest Results Bracket * Babes Contest 2 Results - The "Snubs" Bracket Category:User Projects